Chronicles: A Beloved Mistake
by Idris Salvatore
Summary: A accident that occurs during battle has unexpected results. Results that will lead to a new destiny. This is a tale of love and hatred, of Merlin and Morgause, and of how the magical world came to see Merlin as their god. But not all love stories have happy endings. Destiny can be changed, but some are written in stone. -Temporary Hiatus-
1. A 'Rocky' Beginning

**A/N - So this is my first story ever and i am so excited. I couldn't have done it with out the help of the talented Beta Reader HyaHya. **

**This is going to be a multi-chapter story :D. So here goes nothing.**

**Declaimer - Merlin doesn't belong to me jadajada  
**

**Rated M  
**

**-Strong Language-  
**

**-Strong Violence,Blood, and Gore-  
**

**-Strong Sexual Themes-  
**

**-Nudity-  
**

**Viewer discretion is advised.  
**

_These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph, die,_

_like fire and powder, which as they kiss, consume._

_-William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

Chapter 1 – A 'Rocky' Beginning

-Merlin-

The rain was pouring down, but it just couldn't cancel out the sounds of screams that echoed in the forest; nothing could. It had all happened so quickly, but he should have expected it. Arthur's' recent quest had been showing no results. Arthur wanted Morgana, the quest had been started as an impulse in anger but eventually turned into a hunting trip, though Merlin was getting tired of the hunting. But then out of the blue from the majestic forest trees came waves and waves of soldiers, and leading them were none other than the high priestesses Morgana and Morgause.

Arthur and his expedition were outnumbered two to one, but the ambushers seemed to be peasants or at most soldiers in training.

"Sister I believe it is time to finally kill Arthur and his precious knights." Sneered Morgause with a cynical smirk on her face framed by blonde bangs, looking towards her half-sister. Morgana looked back at her with a smile, something she always used to do when she had to live with Uther,but back then it was always a false smile, but this was real; her dreams were so close now.

"Yes sister, it is." Responded Morgana who was wearing a matching smirk. "But remember, we don't have much time, begin the spell now and I will be assisting in the assault."

"Yes, now go on, no time to waste." The two separated and the rain seemed to get even stronger. It was getting dark and Morgause knew that if she didn't hurry up, that Arthur's second squadron which was led by Gwaine would come and foil their plan, and so she started reciting the words in the ancient language.

"Is that all you have Morgana?!" Screamed Arthur, his face contorted in rage. The words spewed out as an insult intended to hurt and certainly not a question. Blades clashed against blades over and over again, enhancing the heat of the battle and it was chaos. Arthur's grin had disappeared from his face halfway through the fighting, regretting he had ever said those words, the peasants had been enchanted so that they would not feel pain. Every hack and thrust at them had no effect.

_'____I should have known.' _Merlin told himself. He had figured this out seconds into the ambush, but Merlin felt there was something else. Merlin who was now hiding behind a tree was searching the battlefield and locked onto Morgause. She was reciting a spell, and it seemed to be a lengthy one. During the ambush, Morgana and Morgause had been driven to opposite sides of the field, thus giving Merlin the opportunity to sneak up behind her. The heavy rain and the sounds of blades clashing helped him go unnoticed as he crawled to safe spot behind her. He studied her movements and was surprised by her efficiency. Her fingers seemed to dance as each word exited her mouth.

Merlin figured he had to do something, and fast. Whatever this spell was, he knew there was no hope in thinking there was anything good to come from it. He made up his mind quickly and rushed at Morgause from behind. Morgana saw the figure and tried to warn her sister, but alas it was too late. Merlin tackled Morgause to the ground interrupting the spell. Everything seemed to freeze for a few seconds.

"What... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" screamed Morgause with a mortified face but before Merlin could even think of an answer a gigantic explosion of raw energy was sent in all directions and then everything went dark.

**[X]**

He was feeling around, trying to grab hold of anything he could find. Barely even able to move he started standing up and growled in pain. ___'What the bloody hell happened?'_ He asked himself. His sight still blurry from whatever the explosion had been. He tried to move and felt multiple stings of pain, but he had suffered worse._'____Ughh my head!'_and Merlin collapsed to the floor.

**[X]**

The dream seemed too vivid. He had his hands wrapped around her chest as if protecting her. Her scent was of pomegranates mixed with rain and her soft skin felt perfect snugged up on him. The two bodies fused as if meant to be. She was sound asleep and he felt like he was in paradise.

Then a huge gust of wind hit them and the sound of lighting and groans fully awoke Merlin into full consciousness.

He quickly realized he was on a stone floor. He quickly shot up to look at his surroundings, but as he did intense pain shot through his spine and he slid back down onto to the cold floor. He groaned in pain and felt movement next to him. He eyes darted to his left and he noticed to who it was.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and looked directly at him for a few seconds before shooting up in anger. But whatever was wrong with Merlin was also wrong with her, even more so, because she collapsed immediately and cried out in pain. Her body twitched a little and Merlin couldn't help but crawl over to her though pain burned through his joints he ignored it as he reached the priestess. Morgause was trying to breathe normally but could barely manage it. She looked up at Merlin with hatred raging in her eyes, knowing that he could kill her at any moment and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt so weak as there was no use in even trying to cast a spell knowing that it would most likely end up killing her.

Merlin didn't know what made him do it, and later on he would wonder if deep down he knew something was going to come out of it but he knew he had to help her. He pulled out some herbs he always carried in his trousers due to the fact that nowhere was safe and Arthur was always in danger. The herbs were great at relieving pain and healing. Merlin quickly found a tiny rock and started smashing the herbs with the small pebble. He could hear rain and thunder and finally took the time to look closely at his surroundings, he was in a cave. How he got here, he didn't know but he had a more important thing to do; the priestess's life was more important than the weather. _'____What's wrong with me?'_he asked himself unsure of what these feelings meant. ___'I know she wouldn't hesitate to kill me if she had the chance…'_

He finished quickly, got it a little wet outside and crawled back to Morgause who was now steadily breathing. He sat up right next to he and she was staring at him with distrustful eyes that told him all she wanted to do was rip his head off. "Milady... Um I have some herbs that would help relieve your pain, and I just want your permission to apply it on you..." Morgause made sort of grunt and glared at him.

"You just want to kill me," Who would ever try and help her other than Morgana?

"If I had wanted to kill you it would already have been done" responded Merlin with a sigh.

"You..." Morgause managed to get a bemused smirk out but her voice was still racked with pain. "Kill me? In your-"

"Look I'm just trying help" Merlin interrupted. "You are in pain and I just thought it was the right thing to do,"

Morgana looked at him trying to study his face. ___'I guess he has a point. He could have already killed me and there would have been nothing I would have been able to do.' _His face was sincere but she knew from past experiences not to trust anyone, especially the servant, Merlin. But at this instant he was her only hope and even though she hated herself there was no other option. She looked back at him. "Try not to kill me in the process," She snarled, her eyes flashing dangerously.

He just nodded and started putting some of the herb on her forehead and on cuts on her arms. The herbs were still moist and felt good on her skin. Or at least she told herself it was the herbs and not the slender hands that were applying it there. Merlin put a huge amount on her thigh which had a deep gash on it. She let out a gasp as he brushed the skin lightly with his fingertips. He stopped and nervously stated. "Um, your spine is the only place left," She slowly turned around onto her stomach and awaited his hands keenly, too keenly.

Merlin hated himself for volunteering, he detested that he was actually enjoying this. He carefully untied her dress from behind,and quickly applied the herbs. _Her skin felt so soft…_ His mind was going crazy and he needed to get done with this as quickly as possible. Her skin felt as if it melted at his touch. Finishing it, he wiped his hands and put the little that was left on his neck and ribs. Even though it wasn't much at least it was something.

"So I am done, the best thing to do is sleep and let it do its job,"

She turned to him and nodded quickly not wanting him to see her crimson cheeks. Using her hands as pillows she drifted to sleep.

Merlin admired at how peaceful she seemed right now. She seemed like someone he could trust. But he knew who she really was and that she would always hate him. As he was pondering he heard his stomach growling with hunger. _'____Damn; now I have to worry about gathering food.'_He gathered the strength to fully stand up, wincing as he did. The rain seemed as it would never stop so he quickly made up his mind and walked out of the cave.

**[X]**

_'____Well this is bloody fantastic.'_Merlin told himself sarcastically as he walked back to the cave. He had had time to look around and finally determined that wherever they were it was nowhere near Camelot or anywhere Merlin knew for that matter. There were plenty of pomegranates around so he had gathered a few. He had actually caught a fish out of pure luck at a small pond, he had wanted to get water but the water itself was contaminated. ___'It doesn't matter anyways the rain doesn't seem like it will stop anytime soon.'_Halfway through he noticed the clouds were getting darker and the rain heavier, there was a storm coming and it was going to be a big one.

The cave was great protection against the rain and it was pretty big. His clothes all drenched he knew he had to dry them so that he won't get sick. Merlin quickly took everything off and laid them down to would have used a spell, but he knew that even though the herbs were helpful they suppressed magic ability completely as a side effect. Not that anybody other than magic users would notice. Luckily for him he found some dry broken twigs and logs inside the cave and tried starting a fire. After what seemed to be ages, the fire finally sparked and he began cooking the fish. He took the time to further study the cave. There weren't that many sharp edges. What bothered him was how could they have even arrived here in the first place. There was no way either of them had had the strength to move after the explosion. He yawned and noticed he was getting tired, but it would have to wait. The fish cooked fast and Merlin ate a little less then half, finishing with pomegranates. It didn't completely fill him but it was enough. A few hours later he was getting worried that Morgause would find him in nothing but his garments. He put on his trouser and shirt, which were still wet. _'____Well at least its not too wet.'_His clothes clung to him as he finished buttoning his shirt.

**[X]**

-Morgause-

Her face looked as if it glowed from the light of the fire, there was a pink tint to her cheeks that Merlin found strangely beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

She woke up without a word and looked at the cave around her. Her body felt much better than before, but the pain was still there. She noticed a lot of it was centered on her abdomen and she ultimately realized how hungry she was. Morgause felt as if she hadn't eaten for days and her stomach growled loudly. Her eyes focused on Merlin who was walking towards her with a piece of fish and some fruits. She still couldn't comprehend why he was helping her, but there was no reason for her to deny his help.

She had devoured the fish and fruits in a matter of minutes and Merlin regretted eating his piece. But what is done is done. She looked back at him with embarrassment. "Why do you keep calling me Milady?" she blurted out "I mean we are enemies and you have no reason as why to talk to me in that manner... not that I mind,"

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know why..." responded Merlin sheepishly. "I mean I guess my mother always raised me to be polite, well at least with the ladies..." he grinned. "For some reason I can't find it in me to not insult Arthur at any chance I get,"

Morgause tried holding back a smile at this but couldn't help herself. Merlin was infamous for being the boldest servant in the kingdom. Merlin walked outside with an empty flask and filled it slowly with the rain. It took a while but when he was done, he walk to her and gave her the flask. She drank the water like there was no tomorrow. As she finished she wiped her mouth with her gown sleeve. The cold air hitting her back, reminding her that laces were undone. The herbs were doing their job and she knew that she couldn't tie her gown until the herbs were done with their job. Grabbing the loose ends of the gown and walked to the farthest corner of the cave and sat down. He was still her enemy and would always be... no matter what.

_'____He has tried killing my Sister multiple times and has foiled our plans plenty of times to.'_

_'____Then why would he even help you?'_She argued with herself.

_'____It doesn't mean anything.'_

_'____No, it means everything, he could have killed you but he didn't. He had food ready for you and didn't ask for anything in return.'_

'___Stop it, Stop it, STOP IT!__' _Morgause screamed at her conscience. She forced herself back to reality and saw Merlin looking at her with amusement. ___'Oh my, I hope wasn't making any gestures while talking to myself.'__ She_ blushed at the thought. Merlin crawled back to the fire and laid down. The air was getting colder and she made her way back to the fire also. Morgause took a quick glance at Merlin and noticed he was fast asleep. An involuntary smile spread on her face as she slowly drifted into her dreams.

**A/N - Reviews**** please,**

**Oh and It is rated M for a reason, but I can't just jump into that, so stay tuned folks. :P**


	2. Unexpected feelings

**A/N - So here is chapter 2. Thanks again for HyaHya. Enjoy**

******Declaimer - Merlin doesn't belong to me... yet...**

Chapter 2 - Unexpected feelings

Morgause woke up suddenly; her body was demanding food and wouldn't let her sleep anymore. "Damn it." She mumbled to herself. It dawned to her that arms were wrapped around her waist. She turned her head slightly and gasped when she saw Merlin a mere inches from her face. _'____How the…? We were on completely different sides of the damn fire!'_She didn't know what to think, for the first time she felt safe. Yes she had trusted Morgana, but that was because she was her sibling. This, this was a new feeling for her, and didn't know what to think of it. Her stomach growled loudly. Merlin's eyes darted open and looked at her for a mere second before quickly standing up and apologizing.

"Uh sorry Milady, I didn't mean to um do that." He seemed as if he was having a panic attack. She was sitting now and looked at him with amusement. His cheeks were crimson and there was no denying that he was scared shitless. She wanted to laugh but held herself back.

Her mind raced back "Stop calling me Milady, it's annoying and makes me feel... old,"

Merlin didn't know what to take of this. Then he saw her clenching her stomach and realized she was hungry. "Well before this gets any more awkward, I think we should go get food and find out where the bloody hell we are," Morgause nodded at this, she knew they couldn't stay here for much longer and now was a chance to get out. The rain wasn't nearly as strong as earlier before. But she couldn't help but wonder why deep down it felt like a disappointment. Merlin stretched, spine still felt as it was going to break, but he could handle it. Morgause stood up and did the same. Her thigh still healing caused her to gasp in pain.

"This is going to be harder than it seemed," She muttered. Merlin barely overheard her and offered his hands.

"I can support you if you want."

___'What is wrong with him?'_She studied his face. There seemed to be no hint of insult or treachery in his startling blue eyes but then again Morgana had trusted him and it had ended up in him poisoning her. "Don't worry servant boy," She spewed at him with a death glare. "I can handle myself, besides I don't want your filthy hands on me,"

Merlin pulled his hand back to his side like she had set it on fire and glared at her, before screaming. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"His face was now red from fury. "I TAKE CARE OF YOU, GIVE YOU FOOD, AND NOW YOU TREAT ME LIKE IT WAS NOTHING AND THAT I'M NOTHING!" Morgause was stunned, she had never seen him this mad, and by how Morgana had talked about him she hadn't either. "You must be completely daft and stupid if you think I will let you treat me like that," He wasn't yelling anymore but his words were deep. "What I hate the most is the fact that I let you live even if I knew you were going to do something like this," He had turned away now. "You will forever be my mistake," he stated loudly his voice laced with pain.

The words damaged Morgause more than anything that had ever been said to her. She didn't know how to respond. Everything he said had hit home, she felt at the verge of tears but held herself back. "How can I trust someone like you? You know what you have done," She responded sadly.

He tensed for a second before responding. "I had wanted you to trust me so that I could show you that I'm not the traitorous monster that is painted by your sister... but now I think, you two have personally made me into one... and it will be something the two of you will regret forever," The words shocked her. She was completely in shock and afraid of the servant boy. She just couldn't process any words and just stared at the ground. He cleared his throat making her look up. His eyes showed no emotion. "Either way, we both want to get back, and you want to go separate ways, it's up to you. It would be better if we stuck together though," Morgause silently agreed.

**[x]**

The cave was abandoned by both of them quickly, as there had been nothing that either needed to carry. They had both met an agreement on walking towards the opposite direction of the cave entrance. Moss covered some trees completely and the wild life seemed mostly peaceful. Merlin admired the scene; it had been a while since he could admire nature without having something trying to kill him. Besides he needed something to distract him. The hours passed quickly, neither knew how much they had walked. The animals avoided them and Merlin realized he would have to make a weapon of some sort to have any chance of catching a good animal to eat. He found a thick broken branch of a tree and started sharpening it with a rock he found on the ground. ___'Why did I lash out like that? I shouldn't have, even if she did deserve it. Well at least most of it.'_He turned back and saw her standing by a tree. They had made small progress with her leg but she just didn't want to admit she needed help. Morgause just stood there motionless as if in deep thought. She had her arms wrapped around herself. Merlin regretted his harsh words. But getting food was the top priority at this moment and he quickened his sharpening. The young warlock quickly finished and stood up. "Just stay here I'll go see what I can get," She didn't move, Merlin took this as a yes and left.

**[X]**

Merlin walked back to the clearing where he had left Morgause. A dead boar balanced on his shoulder. _'I guess all that time haunting game with Arthur wasn't a complete waste.'_ The pain he had felt on his spine was getting stronger and this wasn't helping. There was nothing he could do though, and he would have to endure it. The boar had put a tough fight and had nearly killed the Warlock several times. He saw her walking around in circles just touching the trees. She locked eyes with him and stopped in her tracks. Finally close enough he dropped the boar on the forest floor and stretched his overworked shoulders. _'Well my shoulders are going to be sore for a while.'_ He looked around and found a way to hold the boar so that its head was facing down. "Well this isn't good," he said out loud. Morgause who had once again taken her earlier spot at the tree looked at him confused. "Oh, um well before we can cook it, the boar needs to be bled out and well, I have no means of doing this."

Morgause lifted her leg and pull out an elegant steel dagger from her boots. "Well I have this." she muttered.

Merlin looked at her with a shocked expression. "You mean you had that all this time and didn't tell me?"

"Well you didn't ask me or anything, so there was no point in bring it up,"

"Wait, what? Are you serious?" He squealed out.

"Well yeah..." She just shrugged it off and tossed the dagger at him.

The young warlock caught the dagger and dropped it immediately as he burst into laughter. He could help himself. She frowned at him for a few seconds before letting lose a giggle, which then burst into laughter over. They tried straightening up a couple of times but it came back stronger. After a few minutes Merlin finally started to speak "Oh my… you... you just made my day," Both forgetting for that one moment that they hated each other, and for the first time in a long time actually feeling happy.

Eventually they straightened up Merlin cut off the boar's head with the dagger. Crimson blood started spilling out. Morgause had started a fire and was sitting down. The blood eventually stopped and Merlin started roasting the boar. A nice smell came from it both Merlin and Morgause couldn't wait to fill their mouths. It had been nearly a whole day since they had last eaten. Merlin got the knife ready as the boar seemed to be nearly done.

**[X]**

"Sometimes I wonder, about fate," Morgause looked up from her food with an eyebrow raised. The blond hair covered parts of her face, making her look more stunning in a certain way. The dinner had been uneventful, just both of them hungrily devouring there foods. If anyone were to have seen them, they would have thought the worse.

"Hmm?" Is all she managed to get out, covering her mouth in the process.

Merlin now glad that she was actually interested started smiling. "Well people assume that destiny cannot be beaten. That what is destined will happen for the benefit of the humanity. But not all destinies are good; some involve the deaths of many innocent people. What if one is allowed to know their destiny, so that if possible they can change it?" He asked rhetorically. "I would like to go into more depth, but it gets all timey wimey and stuff."

"Well look at you going all philosopher on me," she burst out giggling.

He frowned at Morgause. "What? I'm being serious..."

"No, no I'm not making fun of you or anything. It's just, it's the first time I ever heard you talk like that. Personally it's amusing." He studied her and relaxed again.

"Whatever, I guess that was a compliment..."

**[X]**

The boar filled them up nicely and there was plenty left. Merlin cut some pieces and put them on his bag. The boar was too big, and there was no way that he would be able to keep it clean with nothing but a knife. "Well from now one we need rabbits or something smaller. It's too bad to see the animal go to waste." Morgause nodded in agreement. "Oh and I found a small lake with drinkable water. I filled up my flask but you seemed to have drunk it until it was empty." Morgause's cheeks turned red at this. "So we should go back and check the River, I also need to refill my flask."

He stood up and started walking towards the river Morgause followed closely behind. Broken branches were everywhere and they had to watch their steps. The river came into view and he saw Morgause run towards the river as if her life depended on it.

"Well someone seems a little too excited," She ignored him and jumped around. Merlin filled his flask and asked her "Why are you so happy?"

The smile widened on Morgause's face. "This means I can bathe! I hate filling dirty," Merlin looked at her, she had a point. They both needed to bathe and they had a perfect chance.

"Okay then, you go first, and I'll go after-wards."

"I think the river is long enough for two," She was shocked at her own boldness. "I mean like go further down the stream and it will be okay," The lame excuse made her turn crimson red. ___'What the hell is wrong with you?'_

**[X]**

She felt so clean. The water was cold but felt perfect. Morgana had come into her mind and Morgause worried if she was okay. Cenred would be annoyed, and the thought irritated her. Even though he was the biggest ally she had, he was too ignorant. He thought that he could romance her, and she had proved him wrong every time. ___'Whatever, screw him, he always comes back anyways.' _Her thoughts slowly drifted to Merlin. She didn't know why but she couldn't help but laugh at his antics. The statements from the morning didn't leave her head though. He had hurt her with his words more than any damage weapons could ever inflict. He was supposed to be her enemy and yet, what he thought of her mattered more than anything. ___'This, this can't be happening... please.' _She shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts. A cold gust of air hit her and she noticed it was getting dark. "Well time to go I guess."

The young priestess had to wait until she was dry a little. "Damn its freezing." she shuttered out. A little later she threw her clothes felt so warm, but it was getting colder the darker it became. She started walking towards the clearing, earlier Merlin and her had agreed on meeting back there. Her eyes were already a little lazy from the sleep she needed. There was chirping everywhere. It was like music to her ears, but she had to hurry up. No animals crossed her path and the trees looked so beautiful.

**[X]**

Merlin stood up as soon as he saw her. Her damp hair flowed down her and clung to her dress. Even with all the rips on them, she looked like a goddess. He looked away to stop himself from staring. "We need to find a place to sleep," He finally got out.

"Okay, where to?"

"Well we can't sleep on the floor it isn't safe...so we need to sleep on top of that tree," He pointed a mossy tree with very thick branches. "I have fixed it up so that we won't fall off," She looked up at the tree and just nodded. He offered her his hand and she accepted it gracefully. Merlin slowly lifted her so that she could grab hold of a branch and climb up. He had expected to see a struggle, but she had some good upper-body strength. The branch was very strong and many other branches surrounded it to support it to. Merlin came from behind her and to lay down. "It's going to be a tight fit." The darkness hid Morgause's red cheeks from Merlin as she went over to lay down beside him. ___'This, this is getting harder than I thought.'_

The warlock fell asleep fast and his hands had wrapped around Morgause's waist. She laid there wishing the circumstances were different, that he wasn't her enemy. She felt safe with him. Her body felt warm all over as she fell asleep, but six words haunted her dreams. _'You will forever be my mistake...'_

**A/N - So what do you think? So I was planning on posting this tomorrow, but it has gotten more then 100 views(Some may think that isn't a lot but this is my first story so yeah), sadly only one review, but at least it got checked out. I have a busy schedule so I might not be able to update every 5 days, but I will update :D. **

**Review please.**


	3. The Inn

**A/N So this took a while, mostly because of my full schedule. But hey its here :D. And giving props where props is needed. Thanks HyaHya again for being my Beta.  
**

**Declaimer - Back in the day I did own Merlin but that was in the 60's.**

Chapter 3 – The Inn

Her cheeks were as red as fire as she walked with Merlin's hands around her waist. The wind was strong and nearly freezing, she knew that it was going to snow in a couple of days. She had woke up with her mouth inches away from his. All she had to do was lean in and then they would be kissing, but she knew that could never happen. The cold didn't even faze her as she watched Merlin slowly wake up. They had both apparently made a silent agreement to stay warm in this manner. They had been walking for miles now and even with the cold wind she felt as if she was melting in his arms. The priestess had never felt anything like this before and it was terrifying to her. He had been quiet since the moment they had started walking. They hadn't said a word in hours and Morgause was desperate for at least some type of social attention. She gasped as cold air hit her back. Merlin had pulled away slowly, causing her to wonder why.

"It seems we are near the end of the forest. I think I can make out a road," His eyes were squinted and Morgause found it adorable. She kicked herself mentally. He ran towards the clearing. She took notice that he did so slow and as if in pain, but she dismissed it quickly, remembering that she was supposed to hate him. She walked after him slowly and wrapped her arms around herself, missing the warmth that a few moments ago had been given by Merlin. The sun hit her as the trees vanished behind her. Merlin was smiling and she too joined in. It was still freezing but at least the sun wasn't covered by the trees anymore. She looked back at the forest and noticed it went on for miles, the other side of the road seemed to farm land and her heart skipped a beat as she realized they were close to at least some sort of civilization. "We're near a village!" Merlin shouted with enthusiasm.

"Well I guess we go in that direction" She pointed at a barely viable trail of smoke.

"Yes, yes we should" The happiness on his face stayed and he started walking quicker. She scurried to catch up to him.

"That doesn't mean you can ditch me though!" She laughed gently.

"Oh Sorry milady, I forgot that you can't live without me," He chuckled at his statement.

"Hey, don't get ahead of yourself servant. I can survive without you, but we both want the same thing."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm not the one that was trying to kiss their enemy in the morning though."

"I... I did no such thing!" she scoffed out as heat surged through her cheeks which were even more crimson then before. The priestess struggled for words. "I was just..."

"Hey, calm down, I was just kidding gosh," He was smirking, but she was glad he had at least dropped the subject.

**[X]**

The smoke was closer now, as they had been walking for what seemed an hour. Morgause had subconsciously gotten closer to Merlin who was now shoulder to shoulder with her. In her mind she knew that once back in Camelot everything would go back to being the same. Merlin had been wrong about a village. It had turned out to be a town of decent size. It was surrounded by a palisade wall. They entered the town without being stopped by the guards. Eyes were on them though and Morgause felt self-conscious. Her clothes were ripped in many places, and Merlin didn't look any better either. She felt exposed and tugged herself closer to him. The streets were somewhat clean, but the people seemed barbaric in a way. They walked towards an Inn called "Trevor's Inn" The sound of men laughing and singing could be heard before they even entered the Inn. "I don't like it here..." she silently whispered to Merlin.

"You're not the only one, but don't worry I'm here." he responded with a reassuring smile. All the insecurities melted away and she smiled back. As they entered the inn they noticed it was full of drunken men. They both walked over to the innkeeper who stood behind his counter laughing at a group of men who were knocked out on the floor. Morgause giggled a little as Merlin tried holding back his laughter.

"Well this place certainly has class," She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So should we get a room here or not?" Merlin asked her seriously.

"It's not like we have any other choice." At this Merlin slowly walked over to the counter and started talking to the innkeeper. Morgause stayed close behind him not wanting to be alone with any of the men in the inn. Their stench was revolting.

A man started walking up to her and she really hoped he would just walk by, but was disappointed when he started talking to her. "Hello pretty lady," She couldn't help but cover her nose as he spoke the words. The man was well built and seemed to be a soldier, but he smelled like trash.

"Sorry, I'm here with someone," She respond turning her head away from him.

He grabbed her shoulder roughly "Oh come on pretty, it's not like..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as she turned around and started yelling. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!" Her eyes had glowed gold with anger as she whispered words of death. But nothing happened, the man who was shocked at her anger hadn't noticed the change in eye color but Merlin had. In a second Merlin was in front of Morgause.

"Get away from her... Now…" He said trying to keep his calm but his steely calm voice masked fury.

"Why should I?" The man grinned showing his yellow-black rotten teeth. "It's not like you can do anything about it,"

"Don't tempt me," Merlin retorted his voice layered with menace.

The man's face started filling with anger and it looked like he was about to hit the young warlock until two men came and took hold of him. "Damn it Damon! Can't we leave you alone for a second?" The man was carried out by the two soldiers and Merlin relaxed his muscles after the solders were out of the tavern. Happy that it hadn't gone farther because he knew that he would have used his magic, and he didn't want Morgause to know his secret... yet. Merlin turned around and noticed Morgause lying on the floor in what seemed on the verge of tears. He helped her stand up and finished ordering a room. She was still in shock as he closed and locked the door to their room. Without wasting a moment he took hold of her face in his hands and told her she was going to be okay.

"I... I couldn't use my magic. I felt so weak..." She sobbed out.

Merlin looked at her nervously as he tried to come up with the best way to explain the situation. "Well um, the herbs I gave you kind of suppress magic completely," That came out badly he told himself.

Her eyes were red from tears and she looked at him with anger. "Wait, you gave me herbs that suppress my magic!" Her voice was getting louder as she spoke, anger replacing what moments ago was sadness.

Merlin scooted away at this. "Look it was either this or your life,"

"And you didn't even think of asking what I thought?" She venomously spit the words out.

"Do you hear yourself right now?" His earlier anger had swelled up again. "It saved your life, and you think about your magic?!" She started to scoot away from him but he was too fast. In one swift motion his lips were on hers. What was meant to be a punishing kiss turned into much more as they both melted into each other, Morgause felt her self-preservation fail as she let out a soft moan and kissed him back hungrily. She found herself pushing at Merlin's lips with her tongue. Merlin responded by opening and pushing his tongue to meet hers. It was complete pleasure as their mouths fought for dominance,

She had wrapped her arms around Merlin's' neck in the process and a rush of pleasure went down into her thighs. It continued like this for what seemed for eternity before he started pulling away causing her to bite his lip softly. The action made Merlin jump a little causing her to giggle. He worked himself down, kissing her neck. Her lips had slightly swollen but all she could think about was the pleasure. She moaned as she closed her eyes. Merlin went on repeating the process getting similar moans in response. The priestess had never felt so aroused before and started pushing up against his hard chest. He was going lower when...

_Knock! Knock!_

In a split second Merlin technically flew away from her to open the door. She stood there with hands on her lap pondering what had just happened. One of the soldiers that had carried away the so called 'Damon' was the one who had interrupted them. "I just came to apologize for my brother's behaviour earlier today."

"Well at least it didn't go too far," Merlin responded. Morgause had finally gathered herself and stood behind him. Her face was still red from what had happened just a few seconds ago. She hated how red she got at things like this and hated Merlin for bringing up emotions that should never have been there.

The soldier looked at them. With a white smile he spoke "Oh I didn't mean to interrupt your little moment,"

We... uh we were just…no! Nothing like that!" Merlin desperately fumbled out.

Morgause's aggressive side came into play. "Why does it matter to you anyways?" through gritted teeth she threatened him.

The guard backed away. "Wow, you have a feisty one in your grasp," he said chuckling.

She went back inside and picked up a metal plate, but by the time she was back at the door he had gone. Merlin stood by door as if lost in a train of thought. "Well at least he's gone," she sighed out. The warlock jumped at this and excused himself.

"I'm going to go ask around and find out exactly where we are," He walked out before she could even respond leaving the priestess alone with only her thoughts.

**[X]**

Hours had passed and Merlin hadn't returned yet. _'Fuck you Merlin, fuck you!' _she kept repeating this over and over again. She never really used curse words but the situation called for it. That kiss had changed her view on everything she believed in. One thing was clear though. She had wanted more, and she didn't know how far she would have gone if it wasn't for the interruption. She was thankful for the soldier, knowing she couldn't trust her own emotions any more.

She was happy they wouldn't have to sleep outside tonight. Another storm was starting and she didn't think they would have been able to survive. Every time she thought about Morgana and Cenred, Merlin kept popping into her head. _'Well this is fucking great!' _she closed her eyes touching her lips with her fingers remembering the mind blowing kissing session that had happened hours ago, and for that moment she smiled in happiness. It was quickly taken away as the sound of the door being unlocked echoed into the room. Merlin walked in with a huge smile on his face.

"Look what I got," he said throwing her a pouch full of gold.

"Hey, how did you get this?" She said in a surprised tune.

"Well Arthur doesn't just stay in his castle all the time. He gambles and I've picked up a few tricks in the way." The warlock seemed to radiate with glee. "So tomorrow we get some horses and new clothes. I don't think you want to stay like that," He said pointing up and down her dress.

"I must say I'm impressed,"

"Is the High Priestess getting a soft spot towards me?" He mocked.

"Shut up, you are still my enemy,"

"Jadajada whatever; time to rest, long day ahead of us my sweet," He chuckled at this, brushing a gold strand from Morgause's face.

"You're lucky I can't use my magic," She threatened jokily.

"Not like you would use it on me," He smirked back.

"Blehh!" She spit out her tongue, not sure why she was acting like a little kid, but secretly happy she was. Morgause got on the bed and scooted to the far left side and lay on her side facing away from Merlin. Without a word the warlock followed on the right side. As they drifted away, Morgause felt relief that he hadn't bought up the kiss. Sleep was taking over and her last memory before falling asleep was of how aroused she had gotten.

**A/N - A tiny bit shorter then my other two but its getting there. I give my thanks to all of those who have reviewed and are following :). So yeah I know I had something else to say, but I forgot so whatever.  
**

**Review please.**


	4. Vision

**A/N ****- ! VERY IMPORTANT ! -**

**Big changes to occur in later future**

**AND - Some of you may hate me at the end of the story... actually most will... But it's still a long way away.  
**

**1 Galleon = Approx $7.35 (US) or £5 (GBP).  
**

**SOOO heres is story :D hope you enjoy it. Thanks again to HyaHya for being my Beta.  
**

**Desclaimer - Merlin does not belong to me...  
**

Chapter 4 – Vision

_The streets were filled with the dead, soldiers and civilians alike. Fire and smoke was everywhere. On one side was Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine, all soaked from head to toe in blood and covered in cuts throughout their body. But instead of the attack being focused on Arthur, it was focused on Merlin. Morgana and Cenred were on her sides also badly battered. "This is what you chose Morgause!" yelled Merlin at her. She flinched wondering what choice he was talking about. Cenred ran towards Gwaine with a limp, but before he could even get to him, something tackled him, thus sending him flying to a pile of blood soaked corpses. _

_Morgause looked at her enemies and saw that they were as surprised as she was. Cenred with great difficulty stood up and got in a defensive position as he slowly made his way back to Morgana and Morgause. _

_A calm voice broke the silence. "Well well well, nice to finally meet you all though it's a shame we met in such gruesome circumstances," _

_The six turned and saw three men and three women standing in noble clothes. "Who are you?" Morgause asked hesitantly, the six of them were no longer fighting but stood tensed ready to flee or fight at any moment._

_"Oh my sweet, that doesn't matter," said the silkily calm voice from earlier. "All that does is the fact that you have killed enough of each other that 'we'(he point at his companions) now have the opportunity to do with Albion what we please."_

_Her confusion was clear and she could see the others were too. With faster speed than she had ever seen the mysterious man charged Cenred, who tried blocking the attack but was too slow. The man used his fists and buried his hands deep into Cenred's chest. Without even struggling he ripped Cenred's heart out blood dripping from his fingers. Morgause found Morgana and her back to back with Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine. _

_The man laughed cynically. "You will all die!" and as he finished those words they saw that they were surrounded, not by six, but by hundreds. _

She awoke gasping for air soaked in sweat and grime. Her body had sweat even with the low temperatures, and her battered dress clung to her skin. It had been years since she had a vision, but never one so vivid. "What's wrong?" asked a sleepy voice. She turned to Merlin who was yawning. "So care to tell?"

"Forget it... it was nothing..."

Merlin didn't push it and just nodded. He gestured her over to him. Still shaky from the vision, she crawled over and lay down with him. Merlin wrapped his arms around her waist, which had become a familiar routine to him now. She knew she was supposed to hate him, to want kill him. But it was no longer possible. She was falling for him and she knew it. He didn't push her like Morgana would; he wouldn't force her to do anything like Cenred. Every time she was in his arms she felt free. But she knew this wouldn't last. That once they were back to Camelot, they would try killing each other again. The thought saddened Morgause to a great extent. Merlin chuckled behind her.

"What?" She frowned at him and he grinned further.

"Yeah we definitely... need to bathe tomorrow," Morgause blushed crimson and took a whiff.

She burst out giggling. "Yes, yes we do,"

"Goodnight my sweet,"

Even though he had said the same thing the night before and that he most probably said it in a joking manner, she couldn't help but feel the fluttering in her stomach. She closed her eyes and in a soft tone that was barely audible whispered "Goodnight my love,"

**[X]**

Merlin had left to get them some breakfast, as they had woken up with hunger for not eating the previous night. She felt more energized then she had in years. She had always been an early bird, but found Merlin getting out of the adjacent room with his hair still wet from a bath he just took. He was quick to dismiss himself and left quickly. Morgause went into to the adjacent room to bathe. Merlin had already replaced the water with fresh hot water, expecting her to bathe also. She thanked Merlin quietly even though he was long gone.

There was a small thump as the dress hit the floor and she finished undressing. The water felt great and she technically plunged herself into it trying to avoid the chill air. She had enough space to stretch out her legs and she admired the inn. Even though the town was somewhat barbaric, and the people were not to her liking, the inn was actually luxurious and spacious. She slowly lathered her body, and remembered the vision. Her mind ran in circles as it became clear that it was no ordinary vision for that matter. And who were those strangers? Questions kept popping into her head. Her hands drifted to her thighs and the gash that was there. The herbs had done their jobs well, and even though her magic was suppressed for the time being, she was thankful. It's not like she wanted to amputate her leg. But the more her mind drifted the more they started to involve Merlin.

Time flew and she put her ragged dress back on. It made her feel disgusting but she was glad that she was going to get new clothes. As she walked back to the bedroom she noticed a full body mirror and walked up to it. She admired her body and tried smoothing her hair. Her face radiated with cleanliness. A gasp escaped her lips as she noticed a series of marks running down her neck. _'He bloody branded me!'_ She looked around trying to look for something that could help her cover it up, but found no such thing. She settled by putting her hair over the hickeys.

The priestess slowly made her way back towards the bedroom to lay down. Her eyes were closed and her mind was all over the place. _'He is so going to pay!'_ It came out as a small snarl and she subconsciously rubbed her brand. She was fuming but at the same time it reminded her about the wonderful moment that had occurred. She quickly went back to sleep but was woken up as quickly by a hand touching her. She instinctively muttered words and her eyes glowed gold.

"What the hell?!' yelled Merlin as he dodged a metal hanger that was flung at him.

"Oh sorry... I thought it was someone else," The look on his face was of shock and she wouldn't be surprised if he had wet his trousers. Morgause burst out laughing while Merlin walked warily closer to her.

"Well, you at least you have gained some of your magic back," it came out as a mumble and Merlin had a serious look now.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you... I can't,"

"What was that?" Barely hearing what she said.

"Oh nothing... I said; don't worry, I won't kill you, yet," she fumbled out, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Whatever, here's breakfast," She snatched the plate he was holding and started eating forgetting her modesty. She couldn't help it, they had skiped dinner and she had to get energy, plus the fact that the food tasted simply amazing. But remembering Merlin was there, and she slowed down. He hadn't touched his food and was again lost in thought. Her stomach fluttered and his eyes didn't leave hers.

"Ehh 'ello there, what's wrong?" She had to cover her mouth with her palm to look at least decent.

"It's just that I have never seen this side of you, truth be told, I never really actually had a real conversation with you before the incident,"

"Well what do you expect? We were on different sides,"

"I like this... I like actually being able to talk to you..." The words came out low, but Morgause heard them clearly. She resumed eating, Merlin joining in soon after. Small talk was made and breakfast was finished quickly. "So shopping to do milady,"

"Finally," She quickly stood up. Merlin was at the doorway waiting for her. As she went through the threshold, her subconscious went into play and she didn't feel like going anymore. Morgause turned around but was turned back by Merlin.

"No, no, no, you are coming," It was a barked order given with a scowl, but the priestess decided not to say anything. They walk out of the inn and the innkeeper waved at them both with a smile. "See ya later David!"

"David?"

"That's his name... we kind of became friends, too bad we can't stay for long,"

"Uh, I see," Morgause once again got close to Merlin. It was now by instinct and she didn't challenge it. Merlin seemed to know his way around town and quickly made his way towards what seemed to be the one and only clothing shop around. "So I am pretty sure you have a good idea where we are now, don't you?

"Yeah, apparently we are in Cerdia," A grunt came out of Morgause at this. "I know of all places... It will take us at least two weeks by horse, and that's if we go without stopping, but winter is coming, we will be slowed down drastically."

"So I'm, ah, stuck with you?"

"Yup, is little old Morgause afraid she will fall for me?" The words came out with confidence, and Morgause knew he was grinning and elbowed him in his arm.

"Shut up servant," she said in a playful voice. As she entered the shop she noticed it was way bigger then she previously had thought. It was elegant and the colours attracted her eyes to many places. She marvelled at the quality of the clothes. It was nicely organized and there were already some clothes in particular that caught her attention. A female voice broke the silence.

"Excuse me, what can I do for you today?" Morgause jumped and nearly elbowed a old lady as she turned around.

"Holy crap, you scared me!"

"Oh, my apologies. 'Ello again Merlin," the lady shook Merlin's hand. "My name is Meredith, and you must be Morgause," She held out a bony hand.

"Um yes, yes it is," She looked at Merlin questionably and he just shrugged in response, he seemed to be holding back laughter. Morgause gave him a death glare, causing Merlin to burst out laughing.

"I'm going to leave you two alone, before you kill me. Oh and remember, it's going to be a long journey, so get plenty of clothes," He turned around and started walking to what seemed to be the man section of the shop.

Meredith looked at her with a smile. "We have a LOT of work to do," The lady took hold of Morgause's hand and guided her around the shop pick out what interests you the most. Don't worry about the cost," She looked around and found seven that were absolutely amazing.

"Where can I try them on?" She was excited and was nearly jumping up and down on the spot. The priestess noticed Merlin watching and collected herself. _'Way to act mature Morgause.'_ She told herself. _'At least he's not saying anything.'_Her thoughts were interrupted as Meredith grabbed hold of her empty armed and pulled her over to a back room.

"This is where you can try out your clothes. It is private and nobody will see, so don't worry," Meredith walked out, closing the door behind her.

Morgause flipped her shoes into a corner and her ragged clothes soon joined them. A full body mirror was in the centre of the small room and she looked at her naked form. _'Well I know why Cenred is drooling over me.'_ she was smiling, but it was taken away as she noticed her neck markings again_. 'Yeah... he is so going to pay... and now I have a chance to do some playing around.'_ Morgause had smile once again, but this one was of a different nature. The priestess knew they were far away from home, and that nobody would know who they were. Her eyes gleamed in excitement of what was yet to come. _'Time to try stuff on, I guess.'_

**[X]**

They had left the shop an hour ago and had dropped off everything in their room. Morgause, other than the dresses had picked out four pairs of shoes and six different pairs of a lacy type of undergarment. Merlin had good taste in Morgause's opinion and had picked out some good trousers and shirts. The priestess had been worried about how much money they were using up, but when their purchase didn't even phase Merlin's pouch, she calmed down. "I guess we will need a carriage now, I didn't expect to get all of this." Both were wearing new clothes and looked nice. Morgause wore a black dress trimmed in a goldish colour. It hugged her body perfectly and was laced in some places. She had picked it out for that reason. It did feel great, but she knew Merlin wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her, and so far, so good.

They arrived at the stables and asked the stable master if he had a carriage. "Well yeah I do actually," Morgause jumped up in excitement. "Don't get too happy, It's expensive because of its quality. It used to belong to a noble and many like it aren't made,"

"What do you mean? Merlin asked in a curios voice.

"Well why don't I just show you?" He waved them to follow and they obliged. It wasn't a long walk and when they got to the carriage they understood why he said it was one of a kind. There was only one door to enter it and it was from the back. The front seemed to go down half way then go further out and down once again. It seemed weird to them. A light piece of glass was in the front so you could see the front or where you were going. Two wooden wheels on each side kept it in balance there seemed to be space for a horse on both sides, plus one in front. The carriage was a black colour trimmed in violet.

"This, this is absolutely amazing," Merlin was in awe and Morgause was also.

"It makes it so that you can be inside all the time, you steer what I call a steering wheel and it pushes the horse in the directions you want it to go. It is an amazing piece of technology and whoever created it must have been a genius. But the thing is that it costs Ten thousand gold galleons,"

"WHAT!?" Both in shock and not knowing how to handle it.

"Like I said, it is from a noble, and you see the quality,"

"Yes but Ten thousand is pushing it, I'm willing to give you Seven thousand." Morgause was about to say something when Merlin shushed her.

"Look, like I said Great quality. The only carriage I have also. How about... eight thousand?"

"seven thousand, five hundred,"

"You're killing me man, but okay,"

Merlin took out a bigger pouch and started taking out the money, it took several minutes and by the time he was done, Morgause noticed the pouch was nearly empty. "But Merlin..." She whined, but he told her it was okay. "Whatever, don't listen to me then,"

"We will come and pick it up tomorrow get the horses ready,"

"Okay, I'll give you my best ones,"

"I wouldn't expect less... especially after what I just paid," At this Merlin started walking away. Morgause was right behind him. "Don't lecture me Morgause. I did what I had to," She just nodded trying to not start a fight.

The time went by quickly as both went around town and getting to know the people. Everyone thought they were married, and none of them denied the claims. It was getting dark and cold by the time they had gotten back into their room.

Morgause stretched her arms as Merlin went into the adjacent room to change into his nightwear. He had bought two pairs, and Morgause three, he only knew of two though. When he was back, she could hardly take her eyes off his body, with great effort did she get the energy to do so. Once back she went to the adjacent room to do the same. The priestess picked one of the nightgowns he had seen. Even though it wasn't anywhere as revealing as the one she had hidden, it did cause Merlin to drool over her as she walked back into the room. She giggled as Merlin tried looking away. Morgause threw herself on the bed and was cover by a blanket and an arm. She turned and saw Merlin staring at her.

"You know, just to keep you warm,"

"Not the best line ever Merlin, you should try something else next time, but whatever," She scooted closer to him, rubbing her bum right on him in the process. But all that didn't matter at the moment as sleep consumed her quickly. She slept without dreaming that night.

**A/N - **

**Don't be afraid to tell me stuff... I am up for constructive criticism.  
**

**Thanks for reading... Review?**


	5. Magic

**A/N ****- Got to say that I am sorry, It wasn't supposed to take this long, but here it is. I said it is connected to harry potter, but it will be a more over time thing and the spells will have the same effects, just different names.**

**I might look over this chapter again, just for mistakes because, I have to get going. Busy life Blahh.  
**

**SOO the next few chapters are going to be like WTF, But it will all be explained later. **

**Thanks again to HyaHya  
**

**Desclaimer - Merlin does not belong to me...**

Chapter 5 – Magic

The morning had gone by quickly as Merlin and Morgause said their goodbyes. It had only been two days but the town had already made a great impression on them, and them on the people. Merlin sighed heavily as they walked to pick up their carriage. They were both dressed in new clothes and Morgause had to admit he looked good in them. To anyone that didn't know him, he could be mistaken as a noble. They had both packed their clothes in a giant chest that was given to them by David as a gift. They had hesitated at the offer but finally gave in after they found that he would not give up. Merlin was carrying one side of the chest while Morgause the other.

"This is such a pain,"

"Oh don't be such a baby Merlin," Morgause smirked as she nudged the chest a little over to his side.

"It's freezing and we have to carry this heavy arse chest,"

"Hey, you're the man here. You should be carrying this and I'm helping you, so like stop complaining," Her voice was strict and Merlin decided to keep quiet know that he wouldn't be able to win an argument against her. _'That sure kept him quiet... maybe I was too harsh, but hey he needs to man up.'_ They had bathed right after waking up and her new clothes felt comfortable, the young priestess made a note of the type of fabric her dresses were made of.

The walk towards the stables took longer than expected. She could feel goose bumps on her skin because of the cold and figured that she should have worn something less revealing, not that her choice of clothing was revealing, but it wasn't very warm either. The velvet dress was snug and fit her perfectly but was also thin. The carriage was waiting outside with the horses already ready. Morgause had to admit that they did look strong and healthy. A voice called their names as they approached the carriage. Kennedy the stable master seemed as if he hadn't slept the whole night.

"Woah, um are you okay?" asked Merlin in a worried voice.

Oh, yes don't worry I had to get everything prepared and it has taken longer than I expected, but this was a big investment and it had to be professional,"

Merlin although grateful, felt guilty. "Thank you, but it wasn't necessary to stay up all night, we could have waited…"

"Hey, what's done is done, so don't feel bad. Anyway it was kind of fun, I have something both of you will need on you all the time," Kennedy walked picked up to cases with a luxurious design on them. They seemed to match the black design of the carriage and were in excellent condition. "This came with the carriage when I got it. There are actually three chests; I already put the last one in the carriage." Kennedy carefully handed them the chests and backed away. "What are you waiting for... open them,"

Morgause was the first to open the chest. A slight swoosh was heard and inside was thin, but sharp sword with a magnificent design. The hilt had a complex design, one that they had never seen before. It was made so that your hand would be protected. (Imagine a rapier, but a bigger blade) There were words written on the blade, but it seemed to be in an ancient language that he could not decipher, not that he had much knowledge in that area anyways. Beneath the swords were an equally astonishing set of daggers. They had the same colour scheme, black blade and handle with violet designs. It didn't have the same hilt design as the sword though.

"They are protected... by magic... It protects them from breaking or getting rusted. It is strong magic."

"Who gave this to you? It cannot have been just any noble; I have never seen anything like this." Merlin saw that Kennedy hesitated and followed with another question. "What are you hiding?"

"All I know is that they were nobles, and not just any. They were unnatural in many aspects, some even used magic. Like I said, the swords were enchanted. They stayed in town for a while, and one day just vanished, leaving this all behind."

"You said earlier that they gave it to you?"

"Well they didn't come back so I got to keep everything. They were strange people..." The young stable-master started walking backwards trying to get out of the conversation. The warlock found no reason to carry the conversation further.

Morgause couldn't help but frown. _'That was strange…'_ She wanted to ask so many questions but she knew there was no use. "So I'm guessing we can leave now, right?"

"Oh, yes anytime you want," Kennedy responded from the other side of the stable.

"Let's get out of here; I want to travel as far as possible before having to stop because of the snow,"

"Yes, yes, let's get this over with." retorted Merlin almost immediately. The next hour was spent packing everything into the carriage and it flew by fast. Even after everything they had packed, the carriage still was very empty. But while Merlin was letting Morgause in the carriage, an explosion was heard from what Merlin could only guess was the town centre. The two ran outside to see what the co-motion was about and at that moment Morgause gasped three men and three women were brutally attacking the town soldiers with amazing speed. They seemed to have not even been wasting energy, but what had really caused her to gasp was the fact that the man who seemed to be leading the attack was one of the men from her vision. Their weapons seemed of similar fashion as the ones Merlin and Morgause had but were a lighter colour and Merlin could tell that they had different designs. Merlin had his sword already pulled out and was In front of her.

Her eyes glowed golden as she shouted "Moreh!" The red jet of light hit one of the strangers in the chest, but it didn't do anything. Dumbfounded she fired again, time after time the stunning spell did nothing and frustration overwhelmed her. Merlin knew he had to do something fast but didn't know how to approach it. The strangers were now all staring at them, forgetting all of those around them. Merlin was thankful, because no more innocent lives were to be lost but the bad thing was that now they were heading towards them. Morgause saw that her stunner was useless and switched "Confreih!" the spell flew and hit the ground in front of the strangers and it blasted into flames.

"Is this all you got! Very sad... very sad indeed, and I had thought this would be fun." Morgause saw the strangers walk passed the flames, not scorched in the slightest. Then all at once she saw their eyes glow a dark green as they rushed them. Merlin tried blocking their attacks, but their speed was unbelievable and he was sent flying towards the outside of the stable. Morgause was hit by a hilt of a sword on her spine causing her to fall over. Merlin got up and tried rushing to help Morgause, but at that moment one of the females lifted up her sword and brought it down on all the way through Morgause's left forearm pinning her to the floor. A horrific scream was heard coming out of her lungs. Anger enveloped Merlin and a violet mist like substance enveloped Merlin as his eyes glowed more golden then they had ever done before. His thoughts took over and all he could do was yell. "Suduah!" Jets of flames burst out hitting two of the strangers causing them to fall on the floors screaming in pain. But as Merlin was directing his attention to the other ones he was hit by a bone breaking curse and collapsed to the ground. It had all happened in a matter of seconds, but the deed had been done. Merlin had used magic and Morgause had seen everything. As her vision started to fail her she saw two more of the strangers fall down, and someone picking up Merlin. 'He... he had magic...' and her thoughts faded away.

[X]

-_Camelot_-

The doors to the conference room flew open as an angry Arthur stormed in with a limp. "ARTHUR! There is nothing you can do. We have already sent men; you know they will continue looking," Arthur paid no attention to Gwaine and continued marching towards his father who was now standing tall look at examining the commotion in front of him. All the nobles in the room were bewildered by the sudden interruptions although some felt some relief after having been there for nearly two hours. "Look, you still need to recover, give it a couple more days,"

Arthur spun around and retorted "A couple days won't do it. I have already been stuck in bed for six days." I will lead the new expedition,"

"No, you will certainly not, Arthur," The king's voice was strong and clear.

"Look father, I came here not to ask for permission, but to inform you that I am going to look for Merlin. Nothing you say will make me do otherwise,"

"I can disown you!" There was no contradiction in his voice and everyone kept quiet. Arthur tired of hearing the same threat every time he was to do something that was against Uther's will.

With a smile he retorted "You can do no such thing. I am your only son and you need an heir,"

The king scowled at this. "Even so I can recall all of my soldiers. You have no power until you are king,"

Many thoughts rushed into Arthurs head at this. He knew something like this would have happened and had even planned for it. Now the time was here and he had no choice but to act upon it. "In that case... I as the only heir to the throne, call for a vote of no confidence on King Uther,"

The conference room which had previously been quiet all except for Arthur and Uther erupted into a chorus of voices. Arthur gazed at Uther who had collapsed into his chair with a look of utter disbelief and weariness. His motion was seconded by a young noble named Wilhelm. After silence was restored the same noble rose and asked both the prince and king to leave for a private meeting was to be held. The young prince could see how much Uther wanted to stay but unwilling pulled himself off his seat and left the room without looking back at Arthur.

[X]

"We the nobles have decided Arthur to be the new king of Camelot," Wilhelm announced in a confident tone. Most in the room nodded in approval, and Arthur made note of those who didn't. You will be crowned king tomorrow, we must make haste.

"I have to inform you that I am leaving on an expedition as soon as possible, and I will not wait for such things."

"But King Arthur, you have to be crowned, it is the right thing to do."

"Then do it, but today. I have no time to waste. Make sure Uther doesn't try making any decisions,"

"Whatever you say my lord." responded Wilhelm hesitantly.

Gwaine followed Arthur as he left the room. "You did not have to dethrone your own father,"

"Yes I did, don't try lecturing me Gwaine. Get the horse ready for tomorrow, you, me, and five others are heading off tomorrow at dawn,"

[X]

_-10 hours after the assault in Cerdia-_

Morgause eyes fluttered open slowly. Her body flew up realizing now that she was in a room that she had no memory ever getting into. She tried remembering what had happened and it slowly came back to her. The ambush in the town; firing spell after spell; getting stabbed in the arm by, a really strong person with a sword; not good. At that moment's realization came to her about the fact that her whole left arm was numb, and she could no longer feel her arm. Panic consumed her but it was clouded as one last memory returned to her; Merlin's use of magic. _'HE HAD MAGIC... HE'S ALWAYS HAD MAGIC!'_ What had earlier had been panic was now complete anger. At the moment the doors to her room were opened to two female figures walked in. They were a little pale but beautiful.

"We see that you have woken up. We ask for you to not put pressure on your left arm while it is currently being healed by a restoration spell," Morgause stared at them with an untrustworthy frown. "Well you sure are feisty,"

"Well, I can't very well trust someone I don't know. You mentioned magic... Who are you?"

"Now, now, just wait. All of those answers will be answered. Our orders were just to help you heal and then take you to see her grace. Follow us," Morgause hesitated, but there was no use in fighting back and nodded in response. "Well at least you aren't as barbaric as the other fellow; nearly killed both his healers," The mention of Merlin made her angry beyond belief, but she was worried about his health. The females had already started heading through the door. They were fast; Morgause sprinted to catch up seeing that they were not going to slow down.

The hallway which they marched down was decorated in a red paint. She knew that this was a castle of some sort, but even so, she had never seen something so amazing. A huge set of doors were by the end of the doorway. As she approached them, she wondered how any human could even lift such a thing, but with no apparent trouble. The two figures raised their hands that were glowing a reddish hue. The doors opened into a small circular room. "Stand in the middle we have to wait until the other three come," but as she finished the sentence two male figures supporting Merlin walked in. Morgause wanted to say something but was stopped as the floor she was stepping on started to go up towards the ceiling.

Her eyes kept making their way back to Merlin's direction; she soon noticed that he was motionless. The previous anger which had consumed her just a few moments ago subsided and a worried expression appeared on her face. The lift stopped suddenly, the walls of the room fell to the floor revealing that they were now in the centre of a Colosseum sized room. Hundreds of people were seated around them. Her eyes soon focused on a female figure who was seated on what seemed to be a throne. She was dressed in an elegant dress. Her beauty amazed Morgause who couldn't stop gazing at her mesmeric vibrant red eyes.

The female figure stood up, showing off her perfect body. The words came out loud but melodic, "Welcome."

"I am not trying to be rude, but who are you?"

A small laugh came out of the beautiful figure. "My young priestess, my people are the things of fiction, that of myth. Welcome to Vera, the parliament of the vampires..."

**A/N ****- So what do you think? Yeah I got the vote of no confidence off star wars, deal with it**

**I don't own star wars jadajada**

**Sorry, I don't think the updating will get any better. It will take longer now.  
**

**Apologies.  
**


	6. Happenings

**A/N- Chapter 6, here it is. Sorry about wait. But I think it will become the regular schedule. Thanks again to HyaHya. **

**Desclaimer - Merlin does not belong to me...**

Chapter 5 - Happenings

_-Camelot-_

-Gwen-

"He should stay," mumbled Gwen as she walked through the castle halls. _'As much as I care for Merlin, it isn't safe for him to go out.'_ Gwen sighed. _'I do hope he is safe._ _He has gotten himself out of trouble beforehand, hopefully he has again.'_ It was already dark outside and she had to get home. She turned a corner and bumped into Gaius. "Oh so sorry, I didn't see you,"

"No problem Gwen, actually it's good that you bumped into me; I need you to go bring this to Uther in the dungeons,"

"I was just heading home, but okay then," She saw Gaius sigh in relief.

"Thank you very much,"

"What is it for?"

"Well he has been having some heart problems, that's all I can say, he doesn't want anyone to know,"

"Okay then. See you tomorrow," Gaius nodded to her and dismissed himself. _'Well, time to get this over with.'_ The journey to the dungeon was short, but in that time she had seen thirty guards. 'About time they put up the damn security.' The lower level of the castle was teeming with soldiers. _'Most likely gaurding Uther I guess.'_ A tall guard stopped her as she reached the entrance to the dungeons.

"Who are you here for?" asked the guard in a hoarse voice.

"I'm here for Uther. Gaius sent me with some medications for him,"

"And how am I supposed to know if what you are saying is true?" Gwen was already tired and if he didn't let her pass soon, she swore she would have his head. Before she was about to slash at the guard when the guard next to him broke the silence.

"Just let her through, god and you wonder why you're a virgin," The guard turned a bright red and started stuttering. "Look, forget him just go on in," The guard opened the heavy six inch door. There were only three guards on duty. They looked at her for a second and went back to a previous conversation they were having. She slowly walked towards Uther's cell. It was deep in the dungeon and it was pitch black. The scent of the dungeon was so intoxicating; she had to cover her nose. _'They really need to clean this place out.'_ Light enveloped her as she stood in front of Uther's cell. _'At least they have the decency to light his."_ He was sitting on the floor deep in thought. His clothes were dirty and she felt sorry for him. _'He may not be King any longer, but he doesn't deserve this.'_ The Former King was just staring at the floor.

"Excuse me," He nearly jumped at her voice.

"Good god girl, you could kill me like that,"

"Sorry, I'm here with some potions for you," He sighed in relief at her statement.

"Good, I wasn't feeling well,"

"For what it's worth, I can't believe Arthur is making you stay here," Gwen was shocked at what she was doing; comforting the man who killed her father?

"He has his reason. Idiotic ones, but reasons none the less,"

"I really do feel bad about this. You don't deserve this; I'll sort things out,"

"It's not your fault. I have been too rough on the boy, and it's pure luck his heart hasn't hardened. Thank you for the consideration though," He examined her. "Go home Gwen. You seemed tired," She was pleasantly shocked that he knew her name.

"Yeah, sorry I am. I've been really busy lately," A small yawn escaped her lips. Gwen dismissed herself from Uther and headed back towards the dungeon entrance. Darkness once again surrounded her and she tried to speed up, but was stopped in her tracks when the sound of men was heard coming her way.

"We need to get this over with quickly," said a familiar voice. She slid back against a empty cell glad that the darkness hid her. She soon heard them pass by her. The footsteps got further away and she decided to follow them. They stopped by Uther's cell and Gwen stayed hidden in the shadows. Three figures were cloaked in black robes. One unlocked the cell, and then they stepped in. She tried getting closer but stopped, fearing of being exposed by the light.

"Who, who are you?" asked Uther from the cell.

"It doesn't matter," responded the same voice from earlier. "Kill him," Gwen covered her mouth trying to quiet any sound from escaping her. A grunt was heard coming from the cell and then a thud. Uther's head bounced on the floor blood spilling everywhere. He wore a grim expression. _'Oh my god... they killed him.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted as two strong arms lifted her up. She started kicking and screaming. The three figures walked outside. The person holding her hit her on her side, shutting her up. The three figures approached them.

"She was spying on you when I came,"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Gwen you should have left when you had the chance," responded the familiar voice.

"How do you know me?" The hooded figure pulled off his hood. A gasp escaped Gwen's lips. "Lancelot... you... you should be dead,"

"But I'm not. I have been given a second chance, and I have seen the world as it really is,"

"You killed Uther. You Bastard!" screamed Gwen. Lancelot laughed at this.

"It's not like he didn't deserve it." The statement angered her beyond belief. "He killed your father!" Gwen didn't care about that now; Uther had made mistakes but he had been a good king when not blinded by hatred.

"You will pay for this! The guards will get you!"

"Don't be stupid. They don't even know we are here. The guards are deep in a trance," He examined her body, and started running is hand by her neck, causing her to shutter. "You've always been pretty. What a shame you have to die," He let his hands fall back to his sides. "Do with her as you want. You have an hour to burn," The words shocked her; this wasn't the Lancelot she'd known. The other figures took off their hoods with smirks on their faces. "Just remember to get out of here in time," Lancelot put his hood back on and started walking towards the Dungeon entrance. Soon enough she was thrown at the cold floor. Tears filled Gwen's eyes as her clothes were roughly ripped off her body. Cold air hit her breasts as they were exposed. Her screams echoed through the dungeon. But it was in vain her fate had been sealed.

_-Vera-_

-Morgause-

"The meeting is dismissed, you must all leave," addressed the female figure. "Follow me priestess. Healers, bring Merlin with you," Morgause still didn't trust her. She walked behind her down a giant majestic hallway. The figure had a graceful walk about her. She broke the silence soon after.

"Vampires? Is this some type of sick joke?" Morgause's tone was aggressive and venomous.

"Oh, on the contrary, this is very much real,"

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Morgause spat out the words spewing spittle on the people/or vampires around her. "You have me now, get it over with,"

"Young Priestess, you have much to learn. You are not here because we want to kill you. You are here because we need your assistance,"

"Assistance," Morgause paused. "Assistance with what? I don't even know you."

"I am Aria Titus. Leader of the house of Avitus."

"This is much more than just a house,"

"I am an original my priestess. One of the few who remain, but yes, their allegiance is to me,"

"You're more like a queen then?"

"Well yes, I guess. But back to why we need you. We have stayed quiet and hidden for thousands of years. Almost all of our major conflicts have been able to be resolved without the need of humans getting involved. But I fear it is not so any longer," The female figure stopped in her tracks. They were still in the long hall but beautiful glass covered one side of the wall, allowing Morgause to stare outside. She could see the grass frosted a couple stories down. Arias voice which was confident a few seconds ago became weary. "A huge change is about to occur. We had been able to fight back against the Lycans from devastating the humans. They are like a parasite. We kill them, and more come out; all they have to do is bite someone. But like I said earlier we have held them back, this plus the combined might of the sorcerers and priestesses was enough to hold them back. But too many of you have died. We cannot hold on forever,"

"Hold on? What can we even be able to do against those things? My magic did nothing,"

"That is because you have had no training. You may not have seen it but Merlin as you call him, held his own with werewolves. He has also had little training, but he has powers which we cannot even comprehend,"

"He is nothing more than a servant," Spat Morgause, anger swelling up again.

"He is much more than that," Aria paused. "Trust is needed here Morgause,"

"He didn't trust me enough to tell me he had magic!" Morgause screamed back. She heard murmuring behind her and looked at the healers, all of whom were giving her a disapproving look.

Aria responded in a calm voice. "Don't be childish Morgause. What do you expect? You have tried taking over Camelot with your sister multiple times. You think he would just reveal to you his secret? He started letting you in, even though it was against his better judgment. He went crazy when you were hurt. He nearly died for you, and even his ungodly healing and special ability wasn't going to be enough to save him..."

"What do you mean; ungodly healing and special ability?"

"You will find out in time. Hopefully you won't hold it against him," Morgause didn't respond to that. She shifted her head back to Merlin. "Don't worry he will be okay,"

"Why didn't you leave him in his room? This isn't helping him one bit,"

"I needed you to see of what he went through to stop them from killing you. We wouldn't have arrived in time to stop them; it is because of him that you survived. He is healing fast, too fast. He will undergo a ceremony after his health is brought back,"

"A Ceremony for what?"

"You will find out soon enough. So what do you say? Are you willing to help?"

"Whatever, it's the only way now,"

Arias face lightened up and smile soon appeared. "Then you training will begin as soon as Merlin gets better, which by the way the combination of herbs, spells, and his own magic are working, might be ehh… tomorrow afternoon," Morgause felt like giggling, the vampire queen; saying 'eh', it was rather amusing.

"I saw one of those guys in a vision but in it I was fighting against Merlin,"

"Uh, yes the vision that, my priestess is a confusing one at that. I tried looking into it but found nothing. This dream of yours is confusing. In fact everything that has happened is confusing. Nothing was supposed to go like this. The werewolves have never been this way. It is most unsettling. I do not know what they want but you two are the key. They cannot let your bond grow." Morgause stood there drinking it all in which was rather difficult.

"All that happened between us was a kiss,"

"A passionate one at that and you were bonded," Morgause started turning red.

"How do you know so much about us?"

"You are in constant watch by the magical world. Don't worry; no strangers will be spying on you any longer. We put some wards on you but Priestess, he can save us. But he will need your help. You have decided to help us, and for that we are grateful, but I do warn you. This journey does not end well," The last words came out with a hint of sadness.

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot say my priestess. I'm sorry, I really am," Morgause had many things to ask but stood there contemplating what she just learned which was a lot. Aria turned around with a smile on her face. "You need something to eat. Let's get going,"

_-Castle of the Ancient Kings-_

-Aurélien-

"You will do as I say Aurélien," The voice was demanding.

"But my king, it will be impossible. We lost some of our best men in Cerdia, and now the vampires have the warlock and the priestess. There is no way, we need more time," Auréliens voice was desperate. His Long black hair was held in a ponytail.

"Quiet! The order has been given, do as I say, be sure to turn as many as you can,"

"We can't guarantee that once turned they will serve us,"

"It doesn't matter. As long as they are turned it's a win, Now hurry; I will not wait long,"

"Yes my king. As you please," Aurélien turned around and marched outside. _'This isn't going to end well.'_ His pace was fast, trying to get out of there as quickly as possible. Everyone he passed bowed down to the young prince. _'My father is going insane with power.'_ Once outside he was greeted by his guards, their amour trimmed with dark green. "We have been given new orders."

"What is the mission my prince?"

"We head for Camelot."

**A/N-What do you think? From this point on this story will start getting into the real violence. Review please.**

**Many things are about to happen and as I've said, some may grow to hate me at the end of the story. But its all for the best of things. Remember this is my first story, I will most likely come back and expand and reedit chapters and the very future.  
**


End file.
